Ajenos
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI. Para él no había ya nada entre aquellas altas montañas, y dudaba seriamente de que lo hubiera habido algún día. Así que ahora trabajaba todo el día concentrado en lo suyo sin quejarse demasiado, su vida siempre había sido amarga a fin de cuentas.


DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi

AJENOS

De un solo y largo trago terminó el contenido de su vaso y con una mueca de desagrado lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio. El cacao amargo bajó por su garganta y el frío lo reanimó del calor abochornante. Se terminó la ensalada italiana que le habían servido y dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa que había ocupado se puso de pie.

Apenas era el mediodía, estiró el cuerpo una vez que salió a la calle, desperezándose y comenzó a caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Conocía el pueblo de memoria, puesto que pasaba todo el tiempo posible ahí, alejado del Santuario, al que sólo volvía para dormir. Prefería vagar entre aquellos hombres simples que entre los otros caballeros e incluso tenía un trabajo como aquellos. No era gran cosa, trabajo pesado, pero aún así en un día hacía el triple que cualquiera del resto, nada sorprendente pues todos sabían de dónde venía. Aunque ahora su vida fuera otra, no dejaría nunca de ser un Santo de la Diosa.

Pero para él no había ya nada entre aquellas altas montañas, y dudaba seriamente de que lo hubiera habido algún día. Así que ahora trabajaba todo el día concentrado en lo suyo sin quejarse demasiado, su vida siempre había sido amarga a fin de cuentas.

Con el resto del día para sí y satisfecho con el desayuno siguió caminando sin rumbo, mirando sin interés el aspecto del lugar, demasiado rústico para su gusto. Demasiado tranquilo.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina, una puerta se abrió más adelante, y de un negocio salió un hombre. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al reconocerle el cabello corto, inconfundible. Se acercó a paso lento para no llamar la atención y cuando la puerta se cerró y el otro levantó la mirada se encontraron cara a cara.

Parecía como si de pronto todas las demás personas del mundo hubieran desaparecido, sólo se miraban uno a otro, incapaces de pestañear siquiera. Como si se hubieran encontrado con el mayor de los peligros sus respiraciones se aceleraron hasta hacerlos jadear. Sus cuerpos se cubrieron de sudor frío y temblaron.

Se miraron lánguidos, nerviosos, con expresiones contenidas y las manos temblorosas. Sus alturas imponentes los delataban como seres de la misma naturaleza. Aioria y Death Mask frente a frente después de casi más de un año de no verse. Antes se habían evitado, pero luego por costumbre, sencillamente se habían olvidado del otro. Fueron atravesados por miles de pensamientos arremolinados y sin ningún sentido.

Se habían odiado toda la infancia y se habían amado durante toda su vida adulta, los recuerdos de ambas sensaciones peleaban por dominar la otra. Se llenaron de sensaciones múltiples, extrañas y desequilibradas. Se retorcieron contra sí mismos, acercándose un poco como si quisieran tocarse.

Aioria lo miraba con un gesto lleno de pena, Death Mask se veía más viejo, más acabado; tenía arrugas marcadas a los lados de los párpados, ligeras canas en las sienes, aun con su expresión tranquila, se notaba consternado.

Death Mask lo miró a su vez, mudo por aquella visión. Aioria se veía tan fuerte como antaño, lleno de energía, de vida.

Durante mucho tiempo habían creído que lo que había pasado entre ellos ya no importaba, que era un trama sin importancia. Pero con solo mirarse se dieron cuenta de que no era así… que aún añoraban tocarse… sus miradas palpitaron mientras sus manos se iban acercando.

Él apretó los ojos sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. Aquella pelea que los había separado ciertamente no había sido culpa suya, ni del otro, en realidad todo había sido confuso, extraño, un resentimiento de siempre que estalló entre ellos. Había sido nebuloso entonces y aún se lo parecía. Pero él tampoco había hecho lo que debía.

Cuando había echado al otro debió seguirlo después, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, creyendo que el otro era tan complicado que no tendría otra que volvería a su lado…

Pero ahora, teniéndolo enfrente era más imposible no preocuparse por él, por saber cómo estaba, y si podían aún…

Y entonces, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse, la puerta volvió a abrirse y otra persona salió de la tienda de donde había surgido el otro.

Shura los miró a ambos de forma adusta y terriblemente seria. Tomo una pose defensiva y amenazante. En un movimiento duro tomó los hombros de su pareja, lo obligó a dar la vuelta y lo apuró por la acera para alejarse del otro.

Él se les quedó mirando, con el brazo aún extendido y con las palabras en la boca. La frente aún perlada de sudor. Iban a llevárselo, una vez él lo había alejado de su lado, pero ahora iba conducido por otro…

Se clavado ahí, con una sensación de nostalgia, con un gran vacío e impotencia mirando sus espaldas. Y se sintió solo, como si fuera a permanecer así por siempre. Se había aferrado tanto a su trabajo y sobrevivir por sí mismo que no había reparado en que estaba rodeado de extraños. Quizá nunca jamás tendía a otro como lo había tenido a él…

Que como antes de él, estaría vacío.

De pronto, como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando estaban juntos, sintió hacia él un cariño intensísimo, necesitado, y aceptó su culpa.

Había creído que no podría vivir sin él, pero al contrario, había encontrado a otra persona, la menos pensada, pero otra, que se lo llevaba ahora de su lado en medio de un abrazo cándido y posesivo.

Y por encima del brazo de Shura, Death Mask se volvió a verlo, justo al borde de la esquina. Sus ojos lo retaban en silencio, con melancolía, a que le hablara, que lo siguiera, que se atreviera a cualquier cosa aunque fuera con Shura a su lado, a que por lo menos se despidiera…

Pero Aioria no se atrevió, estaba tan perdido en sus propios dolores que se quedó plantado ahí, dejándolo ir de nuevo.

Y ellos doblaron la esquina, desapareciendo de su vista.

FIN


End file.
